superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets At Walt Disney World credits
Opening Credits * "The Muppets at Walt Disney World" * With Special Guests: Charles Grodin and Raven-Symoné Ending Credits * Produced by: Diana Birkenfield and Martin G. Baker * Directed by: Peter Harris and Dwin Towell * Written by: Jerry Juhl * The Muppets · Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Dave Golez, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Steve Whitmire and Kevin Clash, David Rudman, Rickey Boyd, Rick Lyon, Camille Bonora, Jeff Breslauer * Cast: Wayne Allwine, Blair Barnette, Todd Coyle, Richard Kotkin * Music Producer: Phil Romane * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Consultant: Phil Hawkes * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Production Manager: Clay Newbill * Set Design & Construction: Jess Nelson * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Associate Producer: Karin Young Shiel * Associate Director: Roberta Savold * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Film Editors: McKee Smith, John R. Tierney · Creative Bubble * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: Tracy Eskander * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Production Coordinator: Sonya Weathers * Muppet Workshop: Joanne Green, Mark Zeszotek, Henri Ewaskio, Larry Jameson * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Sara Paul * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Firth, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Costume Design: Polly Smith, Stephan Rotondaro, Bill Kellard * Assistant Costume Design: Terry Roberson * Art Directors: Jeff Chandler, Bob Phillips * Music Composed and Directed by: Joseph Phillips · Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Musical Arrangements: Larry Schwartz, Charlie Camorata, Mark Radice, Merrill and Rubicam * Additional Music by: Gail Sky King, Don Blackman, Doug Califano, Larry Wolff * Music Editor: Patrick N. Sellers * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Assistant Music Director: Jennifer Blechschmid * Director of Photography: Victor Sosa * Scenic Design & Speciality Props: Max Cooksey * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane K. Asch * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Props: Elizabeth Velten * Technical Supervisor: Kevin Hamburger * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Video: Bill Kaufman * Video Engineer: Joseph Prewitt * Audio: Doug Nelson, Blake Norton, Tim Lester, David D. Mouery * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio Post Production Engineer: David Boothe * Boom Operators: Phil Allison, James Edwards * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Foley Artists: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer * Audio Post Production Mixer: Ken Hahn * Sound Mixers: Jay Judell, Rob Hill * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Re-Recording Mixer: Rob Hill * Cameras: Bob Minges, Richard Banales, Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Paul Gore, Patrick Gutierrez * Still Photographer: Dennis Full * Gaffer: Rick Campbell * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Key Grip: John Knight * Best Boy: David Adams * Electricians: Homer Martin * Grip: Chris Childs * Script Supervisor: Kelly Maher * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Chyron Operator: Nancy Breedlove * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Lighting Technician: Dick Weiss * Casting: Shirley Abrams, Gabrielle Howard * Children's Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Jill Colley * Production Assistants: Leslie Brothers, Tim Carter, Heather L. Dick, Melissa Dino, Christine Ferraro, Paul Lacy, Carol-Lynn Parente, Ruth Luwisch, Nina Shelton, Teri Weiss * Child Talent Coordinator: Carol D. Mayes * Engineer in Charge: Glen Anderson * Animation Director: Sam Cornell * Graphic Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Seamstress: Amy Verdi * Hat Design: Susie Thennes * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Joe Baron, Jeff Palmer * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Nena Smarz, Joe Cuervo, Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, Colleen Noe, Lisa Albertson * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Child Welfare Supervisor: Rita Blanchard * Meals/Craftservice: Lisa Escaloni * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Bettina Peel * Content Consultant: Angela Santomero * Executive in Charge of Production: Scott Fishman * NEP Facilities: Tom Carey, Dean Pearson * The producers wish to thank the staff at Walt Disney World for their kind assistance. * Video Tape Facilties Provided by: Video One, Inc. * Post Production by: The Post Group at the Disney-MGM Studios * "The Muppets" © 1990 Henson Associates, Inc. * © MCMXC The Walt Disney Co. · All Rights Reserved * Executive Producer: Jim Henson Closing Logos * Jim Henson Productions * Walt Disney Television Category:End Credits Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Henson Associates (HA) Category:Walt Disney Television Category:The Muppets Category:Disney Channel Category:NBC Category:Disney